Love and Loss
by xxxRowenxxx
Summary: A story of love, loss, and new students.
1. Default Chapter

Love and Loss  
Sad story of love and new kids in school  
PG  
  
He walked into the Great Hall and looked surprised at the utter size of the castle's interior. He looked around and thought, "wow. Seriously cool place." He marched up a stairway and pulled out his C.D. player and tried to listen to it, but all he heard was a jumble of mixed up words. He shrugged and kept walking until he saw a tight-faced witch and asked," excuse me miss?" the witch turned to face him and said, "yes? May I help you?" he looked at a letter and said, "I need to see a Mr. Boubledoor?" The witch turned and said, "oh, you're the transfer student aren't you? Well, let me take you to Albus' office." She walked with him up the stairs and helped him carry his duffle bag and other things up the winding staircase. He watched in amazement, as everything seemed to be alive. He suddenly blurted out " Whoa! Nothing in America is like this." The witch smiled, which seemed almost impossible from when he first met her. "I am Professor McGonagall, and I am the Deputy Head Mistress. I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry. He looked around with amazement as she led him up the stairs to a griffin in nook on the wall. She said Fizzing Wizbees and the griffin came to life and jumped from the hole and a stairway appeared and he climbed upward. He knocked on the door and a voice answered, "come in young James." He walked in and said, "Call me Johnny and I am not young. I'm fifteen-years-old thank you very much." He looked at an elderly wizard and saw the man chuckling slightly. He looks up as the old man stood and pulled out an old hat and put it on top of his head. The boy looked up and heard the hat say, "this one is troubled, but he will do great things. He will be in Gryffindor!" he looked up and gave a confused look as Dumbledore pointed his wand at his bags and they rose into the air and started down the stairs. He followed without question and soon saw a portrait of an extremely over-weight woman who said, "password?" he looked up confusedly and the witch looked at him and said, "oh. The silent type are you? Well, without a password, you cannot get into Gryffindor common room." He looked around as voices came into earshot and a girl walked by and shut her mouth at the site of him. Suddenly one of the giggling girls spoke up and said, "who are you? A Slytherin I suppose." He looked at her with utter bewilderment and blew her off. He watched as they headed through the portrait and followed. He walked in and looked around and then headed up to a stairway where he saw boys going. He walked through a door that had "5th years" written on it and he walked through it. He saw 5 4-poster beds and stuck his stuff by one of them. He looked over and saw people staring at him including a boy with bright red hair and one with black hair. He pushed his hair out of his face and asked' "Is it a custom to stare at the American kid like he's a monster, or am I an exception?" They stopped staring and he finished so he laid down on bed and started singing a tune to a song he would normally be listening to on his CD player. He finally fell asleep and woke up the next morning to find robes on his bed and dressed in them then walked out of the common room. He saw one of the girls that was in the common room walking with the black haired kid and the red head. She looked back at him and he smiled and she smiled back. He looked down the hallway and continued to follow them until they walked into a breakfast hall. He walked in and sat down at a table, but got up when he was laughed at. He looked confused and the girl he was smiling at earlier came over and grabbed his arm then said, "Come with me! You're new aren't you? I'm Hermione Granger and you need to come and sit by the rest of the Gryffindors." He felt perturbed with her for treating him as an infant, but he followed her anyway. He sat down by her and she introduced him. He said "hello" and they said the same back. He started eating some eggs and then got up and followed them to their first class. His day went well, but at the end, he slept well. He had a dream about the Hermione and then an earsplitting scream interrupted it. He awoke with a shudder and saw it was a dream. He laid back and fell asleep and did not dream for the rest of the night. He woke up early that morning and went to the common room and swathe sun was not yet up and saw Hermione sitting in a corner holding something that seemed to be a ball of orange fur. She let out a scream and he saw that she was the one who screamed in the middle of the night. He ran over and looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?" she looked up at him and dried her face and then broke into tears interrupted by the occasional sniff. He patted her on the back and she explained it was her cat. Draco had hexed it that night and she carried it back. He stood up and wondered what he could do and then he hugged her. She looked surprised, but locked in the hug and almost choked him to death. He didn't say anything but when she let go he took a huge breath and saw his shoulder was wet from her tears. She stood up and said "thanks. Not even my boyfriend Ron stayed to comfort me. Your great!" He looked at her as she walked away. She had a boyfriend. It wasn't worth it, but she said he was great so there was still hope. He smiled and sat down by the burning embers and watched the fire until the kid with black hair came down and said, "Oye! Ron! Get down here. Were going to be late for class!" finally! He was going to see Hermione's boyfriend. He watched the stairs and then the scrawny, gangly, boy with red hair. Perfect! He's a loser. This will be easy. He stood with more confidence than ever before and walked over to the kid with black hair and said, "Hello, my name is James. I'm new here and everyone seems to know you. Could you help me out?" the boy looked at him and shook his hand "Hello, my name is Harry, Harry potter. How's it going?" he looked up and smiled. Good! One friend. He was getting along great. He walked with Harry and Ron everywhere. They hung out and played games no one ever played in the Americas. One day he was walking through the grounds by himself and sat down by a tree when he heard Hermione scream and then laughter of pure malice. He looked over and saw Hermione stuck to a tree. Then looked to see a pointy nosed kid pointing a wand at her. He got up and without thinking; he ran at the kid and saw two bigger kids try to block him. He ran at them and kneed one in the stomach and climbed over him then slammed his foot into the other's face. The pointy-faced kid looked over about this time and pointed his wand at James. James dodged the spell and ran and kicked him in the stomach. He looked as the kid lay on the ground howling in pain and bleeding. "How could you do this?" said a voice from the distance. He looked over and saw McGonagall walking towards them.  
  
"How could you cause a fight? First week! What are you, some kind of hoodlum?" He looked up and said in a very smart-elect voice, "I'm from America. What can you expect?" she looked at him with a glare so piercing, it hurt. "Detention Mr. Smarty pants! One weeks detention!" 


	2. Are Hermione and Jmes meant to be?

Love and Loss  
James and Hermione:  
Meant to be or not?  
  
He served his detentions like anyone else. He wrote sentences and cleaned the classrooms and did other odd jobs to get through his detentions. On Friday, he was free. As he strolled back to the common room that night, he caught up with Ron, Harry and Hermione. He ran up behind them and scared them and yelled, "BOO!" They jumped and turned around to face him. They laughed and he walked beside Hermione though Ron occasionally would try to get in between them. In the common room, once Hermione had gone to bed, Ron stood and tried to attack James. He lunged at him and got a left hook, but James recovered and knocked him back and yelled, "What's you problem, Red-head?" Ron jumped up and yelled back ferociously, "you are trying to get in good with my girlfriend!" James looked taken-aback, though he knew exactly what Ron meant. James smiled and said, "If I wanted Hermione, I would have her!" Ron looked at him and walked away fuming. James turned and slept on the couch that night. James woke early the next morning and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast and found only one person there. A greasy haired old man that resembled Draco sat at a table in the front of the Hall, eating breakfast. James walked in and sat at the right table this time. He started on some sausage and saw Ron walk in and picked up his toast and walked away. Today was Saturday, he'd be able to roam and explore all day. He walked to the lake and sat down and threw rocks into the lake when he was hit by a rock. He turned and looked to see Draco walking to him. James stood up and walked away when he was hit in the back and knocked to the ground. He turned and was hit in the face then felt something hit him like a train. He tried to think of what it was, but then it hit him again and he heard Draco yell, "EXPELLIARMUS!" James felt the lake at his feet. He had been knocked back a good 10 feet. James stood and was hit again by the curse and thrown back into the lake. James hit with a great force the he was knocked unconscious and sank to the bottom. James laid there, but was fished out by a boy and heard a girl screaming. In fact, he heard many people screaming. He opened his eyes and saw that Ron was dragging him from the lake. James reached shore and started spitting up water. He keeled over and threw up. He stood straight and made sure the teachers were not looking and he shoved Ron to the ground. He looked at him and said, "You attack me when she's not around, because I'm supposedly 'trying to take her', but now that she is around, you try to be kind? Pick an emotion and stick with it!" With that said, James stalked back up to the castle ignoring the questioned looks. He stayed separated from everyone for a month. He only talked to himself and his Owl, Slim. Yet one day, Hermione came and started to talk to James. She asked, "What is wrong. You have not talked to anyone for a month. Is it because of the lake?" James looked at her and said, "Its not only about the lake. Ron's given me crap since I came here. He even attacked me the night before the incident with Malfoy. I'm just tired of this place. I'm not coming back. I don't think it would be a good idea. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do." James got up and left the common room to venture the grounds, when Hermione grabbed his arm, "go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. There's a trip that is for 3rd year and up. I'm going and Ron and I are fighting. Go with me, please?" James nodded and then headed out for his walk. He walked around the lake 3 times when he passed Hagrid's and saw Harry talking to him out front. He ignored it and went back to the castle. He had to go to bed early. He had a date tomorrow. He woke up a little later that morning and ran downstairs and put on his casual clothes and went into the Entrance Hall. When he arrived, he felt completely out of place. Where everyone was wearing the best wizard clothing, he had chosen to wear baggy pants and a shirt that stated, "I hear voices, and they don't like you." He looked around and went to Hogsmeade by himself. He would meet Hermione at the Tree Broomsticks. He walked around and saw a little first year that he always caught staring at him every chance she got. He waved and she looked embarrassed and turned back to a group of giggling girls who were pointing at him. He headed into the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table and waited for Hermione when the first year came in and sat down on the other side of his table. She said, "why are you all alone?" He answered, "I'm not, I'm waiting for someone. She looked at him and smiled "you cant fool me. I've seen you all alone at school. You're not waiting for anyone in particular. You're wanting someone to sit with you." He looked at her and laughed, then said sarcastically "yes. That's exactly what I'm doing." He laughed, but she thought he was serious and she stood up and walked over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He tried to move away, but she had him trapped, and at that moment, the worst possible thing that could ever happen, happened. Hermione walked in and saw them.  
  
(This story may see confusing, but its not if you read the first chapter. It's a good story.at least I think so. Tell me what you think and ill send another chapter, though you may not like the ending. Foreshadowing!) 


	3. End?

Love and Loss  
End?  
  
"Hey, don't be like that! She attacked me. I was making a joke and the next thing I knew she was all over me. I swear!" James looked into Hermione's eyes after catching her. She had run from the shop at the sight of James and the first year. She shook her head vigorously, "SHUT UP! I hate you! Why would you do this? I thought you were different!" she stood and ran off into the crowd of people who were conjugating around the scene of two arguing teens. He looked at one of the wizards and yelled, "what the hell are you staring at baldy? Go! There ain't nothing to see here!" He stood up and walked by a guy who looked rather shabby, so he handed him a twenty-dollar-bill. "go and buy you some new rags, dog." He walked back to the castle, but not alone. The first year who had ruined his day walked with him trying to hold his hand and then settling for wrapping her arms around him. He reached the common room and finally shook ff the little pest by saying he was going to bed, but he had no intention of sleeping that night. He stayed awake until everyone else was asleep, then got up and packed a few essentials. He was running off. Where? He could not say. He walked silently out of the common room only leaving behind a note for Hermione. He got out of the castle free of being spotted, then walked across the grounds to the lake where he followed the waters edge to the dock where the first years are brought to when they ride by boat to the castle. He got in one and started to paddle away when he heard someone talking in the bushes. He got out of the boat and swam to the shore to find Draco Malfoy and his cronies. He heard they were plotting to kill the mud- blood. He did not understand what that was, but then they made a reference to Hermione. He sprang from the bushes and attacked. He left them with bloody noses and started to walk away when Draco stood and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" He watched as the green flash of light sped toward him and.  
  
Sorry I have to leave you all out in the cold and I know this is short, but I' m trying something new and I figure that you'd love to read the fourth installment.if there will be one. I may not write another. Just to expand your imagination.hmm. That's a good idea. Naw! I wouldn't do that. Prepare for the fourth and maybe even final installment to my series. 


	4. End

Love and Loss  
End  
Rated pg-13  
  
Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been stuck to my eyeballs in work. Blech!  
  
"I hear Malfoy missed completely." Said a voice from over him. "Naw! He must be another case like Harry." Said a higher voice followed by a laugh. "Yeah. Me and him are so alike." Said another voice. He detected sarcasm in it and knew who it was. He opened his eyes to hear Hermione squeal with delight. She hugged him but he ignored her. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked to Ron, "Decide to try and take me out while I'm sleeping?" he looked at him and sneered, "You Americans and you constant paranoia!" He shrugged and gave a defiant look, then stood up, but fell down when he felt the pain in his stomach. Hermione helped him up along with Harry, "Your ribs are broken. You shouldn't even be awake." "So why are you here?" suddenly, Ron butted in, "she's been here every day by your side, even though you were cheating on her!" James stood. He couldn't take it any more. He ignored the pain and landed a good right hook to Ron. "That little first year grabbed me. You think I wanted to kiss her? Your stupider than I thought!" Ron stood and rubbed his cheek, then walked away. Hermione looked at James with daggers and walked away holding Ron's hand while Harry joined them. He was alone again. He let it come to this. So what. He didn't need them. He had survived on the streets in America for long enough. He was good with being alone. He walked to the doorway and opened it to find Draco Malfoy. He smiled and said, "I'm surprised they let you back into the school." Draco looked at him and pointed his wand to James's heart. James backed away, as Draco said, "I missed once, but I won't miss again. Avada Kedavra!" with that, James fell to the floor. His short stay at Hogwarts was over. 


End file.
